ABS-CBN, GMA, IBC Christmas Station IDs Premiere Tonight
November 7, 2016 Once again, ABS-CBN, GMA, IBC have something in store for the holidays. Tonight at around 8:00 p.m., the three broadcast giants will premiere their annual Christmas station IDs on a near-simultaneous basis. As it has been customary in past years, celebrities and news personalities will star in this short-form video. The slogan for ABS-CBN’s 2016 Christmas station ID will be Isang Pamilya Tayo Ngayong Pasko. On the other hand, GMA’s slogan for their Christmas station ID will be Maniwala sa Magic ng Pasko. Also, IBC’s slogan for their Christmas station ID entitled Pasko ang Dating. ABS-CBN’s preparations have been in full swing since mid-October. The network released a five-minute recording video of their Christmas station ID on YouTube, which garnered over a million views on YouTube and became a constant trending topic on social media. The video starred The Voice Kids judges Lea Salonga, Sarah Geronimo, Bamboo, and Sharon Cuneta, and former finalists Joshua Oliveros, Lyca Gairanod, Elha Nympha, and Antonnette Tismo. All of them are expected to appear in the actual Christmas station ID later tonight. Meanwhile, GMA decided to make their preparations for this year’s Christmas station ID as low-key as possible. Last year, Alden Richards sang their Christmas theme; this year it will be Julie Ann San Jose who will lead the way. GMA will also use 3D-computerized animation for their station ID, a first in Philippine television. But it remains to be seen if GMA’s celebrities and news personalities will be present for the occasion. Meanwhile, GMA decided to make their preparations for this year’s Christmas station ID as low-key as possible. Last year, Alden Richards sang their Christmas theme; this year it will be Julie Ann San Jose who will lead the way. On the other hand, IBC has been the preparation for their Christmas station ID. In 2014, Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha sang their duet Christmas theme, and in 2015, Jeffrey Hidaldo and Anja Aguilar sang another duet Christmas theme. This year, it will be the duet Christmas love theme performed by Gerald Santos and the Asia's pop princess Janella Salvador. As of November 2, 2016, it already released a five-minute recording video of their Christmas station ID on YouTube, which garnered over a million views on YouTube and became a constant trending topic on social media. The contrasting preparations of the three networks should give the viewers an idea as to who’s Christmas station ID will make the biggest noise. Obviously, with GMA’s low-key approach to their Christmas station ID, ABS-CBN and IBC should have an advantage. Nevertheless, come 7:00 p.m. later tonight, both ABS-CBN, GMA and IBC should put out a show for everyone. After all, this is a season of giving. ABS-CBN’s Christmas station ID will be shown simultaneously on ABS-CBN Channel 2 and its affiliate free TV, digital and cable channels. GMA’s Christmas station ID, on the other hand, will air on both Channel 7 and GMA News TV. Also, IBC’s Christmas station ID will air simultaneously on IBC Channel 13, IBC HD, IBC News Network (INN), DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 (also on TeleTrese, DYBQ, DYJJ, and DYRG) and two IBC FM stations (89 DMZ and Wave 91.5). It also broadcast on Global IBC and uploaded on YouTube.